Maraudeur 7 Connerie Sirussienne
by Grande Troll
Summary: La rage. La haine. Lutter ou se laisser porter. Pourquoi Sirius a-t-il trahis le secret de Remus et envoyé Rogue vers une mort certaine.


_Bonjour. Un nouvel OS de la série maraudeur. _

_Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K.R_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Connerie Sirussienne **_

Il n'avait jamais aimé Rogue. Du premier jour où il l'avait vu, au jour de sa mort, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il aurait été bien en mal de s'expliquer cette haine vibrante. C'était un Serpentard parmi tant d'autres. Il détestait les Serpentards, qui le lui rendaient bien. Mais avec _lui_ c'était pire. Qu'un sang-mêlé puisse être accepté par ses chiens de race alors que lui-même, un Black, était rejeté, traité plus bas que terre par ses « compatriotes » l'emplissait d'un dégoût profond. Bien sûr il ne regrettait pas son choix. James, Remus et Peter étaient des amis bien plus digne et passionnant que la bande de petits parfaits qui aurait du composer son réseau amical.

James détestait Rogue, lui aussi. Là encore il était incapable de savoir pourquoi. Parce qu'il était un Serpentard, passait ses journées le nez dans la Magie Noire peut être ? Son ami détestait la Magie Noire. Lui avait eu du mal à s'y habituer. Elle faisait partie de sa vie. Seulement le temps passait au coté du garçon lui avait appris le respect, l'amitié, la loyauté, et le bien. Et tout naturellement, à mesure que James, puis Remus, puis Peter, puis les Gryffondors, et les professeurs, et les autres élèves des autres maisons, lui faisaient découvrir leur monde, il en venait à mépriser et haïr celui qui avait été le sien si longtemps.

Pourtant, une voix perfide lui rappeler toujours qu'il était un Black. Et que personne, jamais, ne pourrait y changer quoique ce soit. Il y avait des bons cotés, dans sa vie d'avant. Au bien sur pas d'amis géniaux. Pas de respect pour ce qu'il était mais pour sa famille, son nom. Mais il y avait l'admiration des faibles, il y avait la douce arrogance, il pouvait être narcissique sans se sentir coupable, il pouvait étaler sa richesse, vivre sans se donner de mal, dans le luxe, l'opulence, l'honneur. Il avait un statut, et quel statut ! Maître d'une communauté de sorciers couard, il pouvait marcher avec les forts, rencontrer les grands de ce monde, les ministres, les célébrités.

Autant de chose qu'il avait désormais perdues. A présent il était le « traitre à son sang », la «honte de sa famille ». Il était le « chien des moldus ». Sa famille l'ignorait, le méprisait, l'insultait, le rabaissait. Son père qu'il avait longtemps admiré était devenu à ses yeux un crétin fini. Sa mère ne valait guère mieux, au contraire même. Et c'était sans compter son cher petit frère, à présent hissé au rang d'exemple. Heureusement qu'il était là, le petit mouton Black, pour laver l'honneur. Il ferrait mieux de faire comme lui, de revenir sur le droit chemin. Tant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Et puis, sans qu'il sache ni pourquoi ni comment, son frère se lia avec Rogue. Rien à voir avec de l'amitié, simple relation de respect mutuel. Et encore respect, c'était trop dire. Trop espérer. Non. Simple relation de camaraderie entre Serpentard. Très bien. De toute façon que lui importait ? Ce n'était pas important, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était rien qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait, ni pour Rogue, ni pour son frère la moindre affection qui puisse susciter la jalousie.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'avec un sourire mielleux, sa mère, sa propre mère, laisse sous entendre qu'un Rogue, sans mêlé, valait mieux que lui, Black aîné. _De rage il serra le poing sur sa baguette. Oui il était Sang-Pur et non ca n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Non ca n'avait pas d'importance dans sa nouvelle vie. Non il ne regrettait rien. Oui il était heureux avec James, Remus et Peter, loin de l'hypocrisie de sa propre famille. D'ailleurs non, ce n'était même pas sa famille. Ce n'était plus sa famille c'était ses amis, c'était sa classe de Gryffondor.

Alors _pourquoi_ cette haine et cette rage qui lui déchirer le ventre quand il pensait à Rogue ? _Pourquoi _était-il jaloux ? Il ne voulait pas ce que Rogue lui prenait. Il l'avait abandonné lui-même. Rogue, comme un chien, se contentait de grignoter ses restes.

- Sirius ? Hé ! Patmol ?

Il leva les yeux et lança un regard un peu agacé à James. Il lui fallu un instant pour revenir de ses pensées sombres, que l'arrivé du Serpentard dans la grande salle avait déclenché. Depuis son retour de vacance, si tant est qu'il pouvait nommer ainsi les deux semaines de tortures psychologiques surtout, la simple vu d'un vert le mettait en rage.

- Quoi ?

- Pas la peine de m'agresser mon Gros. Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on te parle et tu réagis pas.

- Un quart d'heure, hein, ricana-t-il méchamment, Toujours le sens de l'exagération à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sirius ? demanda Remus, d'une voix douce.

Il frissonna face à son regard doré, emplis qu'inquiétude et haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait une semaine que t'as l'air tracasser, continua-t-il gentiment.

- C'est rien.

Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air « absolument pas dupe, on est tes potes mec on te connaît espèce de cachottiers », qui le fit bondir de rage. S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient qu'il était _ jaloux_ de Rogue, lui, Sirius Black. Et s'ils savaient la raison… Il imaginait déjà le regard apeuré de Peter, indigné de Remus et blessé de James.

- Soyez gentil, foutez moi la paix, siffla-t-il.

- Sirius… Si quelque chose de tracasse, on est là tu peux en parler, tenta James.

- Je ne préférerais pas non. De toute façon rien d'important.

Il sortit sans attendre leur réponse. Il monta dans son dortoir, et s'affala sur le lit. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il fasse le point sur ses sentiments. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Lorsque Regulus avait parlé de lui à table la première fois, la réaction parentale avait été emprunte de surprise. En général, seul les Sang-Purs rejoignaient cette Maison.

_- C'est un adepte de Magie Noir. Il regrette de pas être Sang-pur, d'autant plus quand il voit que _certain _s'en montre indigne. _

- _Mon sang t'emmerde Regulus !_

_- Pourquoi te sens-tu visé ? _

Le sourire plein d'ironie de son frère l'avait fait bondir. Sans un mot, il avait quitté la table. Personne ne l'avait retenu. Sa présence indisposait de toute façon.

« C'est ma famille, songea-t-il avec horreur, ma famille et elle me méprise. » Il avait tant et tant entendu dire qu'il était une honte, une erreur, une tâche à leur noblesse qu'il avait appris et à le croire, et à en être indifférent. Mais qu'on vienne à regretter, devant lui, que Rogue, _Rogue_, ne soit pas leur fils à sa place, il ne pouvait pas feindre le mépris. Il était leur fils malgré tout. Pourquoi ne l'acceptaient-ils pas tel qu'il était ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils de voir qu'ils avaient tord, que les sangs-mêlés, les sangs de bourbes et les moldus étaient leur égaux ?

- Sirius ?

Il se tourna vers Remus, un peu surpris. Habituellement c'était James qui serait monté. Il croisa le regard or de son ami et se sentit un peu mieux. Les Pleines Lunes les avaient considérablement rapprochés. Certes c'était James et Sirius et les autres, en apparence. Mais les quatre avaient une place précise dans le cœur des autres, qui en faisait un véritable quatuor, même si la discrétion des deux autres les mettait à l'écart dans le regard des gens.

- hum…

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Avec un soupire, l'animagus chien haussa les épaules.

- Rien je vous dis…

Il savait que son ami, ses amis, ne le croyaient pas. Qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

- Ca a un rapport avec Rogue ?

Cette fois il se redressa sur son coude et posa sur Remus un regard surpris qui valait tout les aveux du monde. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

- Tu vas mal depuis ton retour de vacance. Plus que d'hab quoi, continua le loup garou, répondant à sa question muette, et la seule… Différence… que l'on connaît, c'est que Rogue est venu. Alors j'ai pensé…

- Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

- Ui. Juste là. Quand tu es partis on se demandait ce que tu avais et…

- James.

Remus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais avant qu'il puisse poser la moindre question, Sirius dégringolait déjà les escaliers. Il sauta les trois dernières marches, failli se tordre la cheville dans sa précipitation et sorti en courant. Il savait, maintenant, pourquoi James avait envoyé Remus. Ou du moins, redoutait la raison. Comment le loup garou avait pu se laisser duper ? Si James pensait que son mal être venait de Rogue, il allait foncer tête baisser pour lui régler des comptes.

Courir dans les couloirs ne servait cependant à rien s'il ne savait pas où le trouver. Le meilleur endroit pour une bagarre était les cachots. Du moins pour un serpentard. Dès qu'ils se sentaient menacé par les maraudeurs en général, ils prenaient la fuite dans cette direction, sur de trouver une cachette ou du renfort.

En temps normal, les quatre amis ne se laissaient jamais entrainer seul dans ce piège. Cependant Sirius et James partageait le même gout pour la charge brutal et irréfléchi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un membre du groupe.

ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo ooooooooooo

Il était arrivé trop tard. Assi à coté du lit de James, il se répétait ses mots, inlassablement, nourrissant culpabilité, rage et haine. Remus l'avait arrêté avant qu'il n'entre dans les cachots, assurant que leur ami n'était pas si stupide. Il l'était. Remus ne comprenait jamais rien. Ne les comprenait jamais. Il était trop posé, trop patient. Bien sur, Sirius savait pourquoi. De devoir lutter contre le loup, son coté animal, l'avait rendu plus raisonnable, moins enclin à suivre la voie de ses passions. Alors que pouvait-il savoir d'eux ?

Le sort reçu par le maraudeur n'était pas vraiment grave mais aurait pu l'être. Des entailles plus ou moins profondes l'avaient atteint sur le visage et les mains, mais n'avaient heureusement touché aucun tendon ou autre. Sirius était certain que le sort de Rogue lui était totalement inconnu, mais il ne pouvait s'agir que de magie noire. Et James devait resté la nuit à l'infirmerie, en observation.

- Je suis désolé.

La voix de Remus le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui, le visage blanc de colère.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu…

- Tu serais dans le même état. On vous aurait retrouvé plus tard. Et ça aurait pu être grave.

- Le calme de son ami attisa sa rage.

- Parce que là tu trouves pas ça grave ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Tu l'as sous entendu.

- Sirius… S'il te plait calmes toi.

- Non. C'est de ta faute. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réfléchis hein ?

- Je ne pensais pas que James…

- Le problème tu vois…, il se leva, blême, c'est que tu nous connais bien mal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo oooooooo

Il ne resta pas voir la réaction de Remus et sorti immédiatement de l'infirmerie.

- Alors ? Le petit James est encore à l'infirmerie ? il est bien fragile…

- La ferme, Snevillus.

- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire…

_Il a pris de l'assurance, ce sang mêlé. Trop. Evidement, il a du s'attirer l'amour de tout ses petits camarades… Envoyé un maraudeur à l'infirmerie… James…_

- La ferme.

Rogue eut un sourire abjecte et sembla vouloir ajouter quelques choses, mais déjà Sirius l'attrapait par le col et le plaquait contre le mur.

- C'était quoi, ce sort ?

- Ca t'intéresse ? Je croyais que vous autres préfériez les gentilles blagues et les sorts de coiffures ?

_- _Quel sort ?

- A moins qu'il te fasse peur… ? Que moi, un sang mêlé, je puisse envoyer un sang pur traitre à son sang à l'infirmerie, ça t'effraie, Black ?

- Je ne suis plus un Black.

- Personne ne dira le contraire, Traitre.

Le poing de Sirius parti. Rogue se courba de douleur, mais son visage garda son sourire infect.

- Tu te bats comme un moldu en plus ?

- Le nom du sort ?

- Contre quoi ?

Le gryffondor hésita. Il songea, furtivement, à Remus. James sur le lit. A cause du loup garou. Loup garou. L'idée faisait son chemin. Doucement. Il eut un rictus.

- Contre un secret des maraudeurs. La raison de nos disparitions.

_Il se méfit. J'ai été trop rapide. Trop mauvais. _Rogue ne bougeait plus. L'observait.

- Tu as peur ?

- Ce pourrait être un piège.

- Ou pas.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas. Sirius se pencha vers lui, lentement.

- Dans trois jours. Après 23h, mais avant 23h30. La racine du saule cogneur. Si tu appuis dessus il s'immobilise… Et tu verras un passage secret.

- N'importe quoi. Tu me crois assez fou pour me jeter dans le piège ?

- Ou pas.

Il le lâcha avec un sourire et s'éloigna, certain que son ennemi serait au rendez vous. Dans, trois jours. Nuit de la pleine lune.

ooo

- Tu es en froid contre Remus ?

Sirius leva les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin.

- Un peu.

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un peu.

James soupira.

- Sirius…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne va pas durer.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui. Il va bientôt avoir l'occasion de se rattraper. Ce sera un grand spectacle.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez ?

- Tu verras !

oooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo ooooooooooo

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son devoir, le cœur battant d'excitation. Jamais le soir ne lui avait paru si loin.

- Sirius !

Il eu un geste de la main, sans quitter son reflet dans le miroir des yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder par la fenêtre, de peur que son sourire de joie mauvaise le trahisse.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche du saule cogneur…

- Et alors ? Il est à tout le monde non ? Et personne ne connaît le passage…

- Humm…

23H10. Rogue était bien au rendez vous. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?, James paraissait suspicieux.

- Comme ça. Tu râles quand souris pas et maintenant tu râles que je le fasse ?

- Humm…

A la grande joie de Sirius, son ami quitta enfin la fenêtre pour se préparer. Bientôt ils iraient rejoindre Remus. Il sortie la cape d'invisibilité du sac alors que Peter surveillait la carte pour déterminer le moment le plus sur pour sortir.

La carte. Sirius s'approcha du garçon pour la lui réclamer. Il ne devait pas voir le non de Rogue. James fut plus rapide. Surprenant son regard et mouvement, il attrapa le parchemin brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches Sirius ?

Il voulu répondre « Rien » mais son ami avait déjà baissé les yeux sur la carte. Il se tendit. Lança un regard paniqué à son compagnon, puis à la fenêtre. Le saule cogneur était immobile. La petite silhouette hésita puis s'approcha du tronc.

- Non.

Un simple mot, soufflé avec horreur. James se tourna d'un bloc vers Peter.

- Va chercher un professeur. Vite.

- James je…

- FERME LA.

Il attrapa son balais, brisa la vitre et descendit en piquée vers l'arbre.

oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo oooooooooooo

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

- Remus… Je…

- Sors. Ne me parle plus. Ne m'approche plus.

ooooooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooo

Une main. Sur son épaule. Remus.

- Je suis un crétin.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oui. Je sais.

- Si je peux… Faire quoique ce soit pour…

- Tu peux pas. Trop tard.

- …

- Tu es l'ami le plus con qu'on puisse avoir Sirius.

- Ami ? Encore ?

- Pour le meilleur et pas mal de pire je crains.


End file.
